Diskussion:Miserix
... da ist nicht alles ganz richtig. Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:30, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Besser? Lesovikk520 13:14, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) 2003 gab es ein Combi- Modell aus Jaller, Takua und Teridax. Es wurde Makuta-Nui genannt. Könnte das nicht auch Miserix gewesen seien? Vom aussehen her glaube ich schon.--TobiasB8 10:07, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nein, Makuta-Nui ist definitiv nicht Miserix. Wo siehtst du beim Aussehen Gemeinsamkeiten? Miserix bevorzugt Echsen- und Drachen-Formen, während Makuta-Nui mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bär oder so etwas hat... Außerdem sind alle Makuta Gestaltenwandler, rein theoretisch könnte sich jeder von ihnen in diese Form verwandeln - bisher hat das allerdings noch nie jemand getan. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 20:14, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, da hast du wohl Recht. Ist schon ein bischen länger her, dass ich den gesehen hab.--TobiasB8 10:49, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nein also dies ist definitif der Asch-Bär. Hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen Bbbk 14:55, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nein, auch das mit dem Asch-Bär ist nur ein (falsches!) Gerücht. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:33, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Was ist es dann Bbbk 17:29, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie oben gesagt - es ist eine Form, die Teridax annehmen könnte - getan hat er das allerdings nie. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 11:54, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Teridax, der letzte Makuta So ist es laut BS01. Miserix wird auch sterben, stimmt das? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 12:51, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich schon. Offenbar hat Greg verraten, dass am Ende von BL11 außer Teridax kein Makuta mehr am Leben ist. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:13, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hast du das Buch? (Muss ja sein, du schreibst ja den Artikel xD) Also stimmt´s wohl. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:28, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Es gibt KEINEN Makuta mehr am Ende von 2008, hat er gesagt, dass heißt also, dass Terry kein Makuta mehr ist, d.h. seine Antidermis muss sich auch irgendwie verändert haben. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:02, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ²Skorpi: Ja, aber in BL11 sterben nur die Karda-Nui-Makuta. Die restlichen werden wohl in irgendwelchen anderen Geschichten sterben, aber bis zum Ende des Buches (also bis Teridax sich als neuer Mata Nui zu erkennen gibt) sind alle tot. ²Nath: Ah, gut zu wissen. Wenn Greg sich mit dem Keine-Makuta-mehr auf die Makuta als "Rasse" bezogen hat und er veränderte Makuta nicht mitzählt, dann erscheinen mir solche Theorien wie das mit Mutran=>Energie-Sturm doch gleich um Einiges plausibler... ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 09:24, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Denk daran, dass Mutran verrückt war. Er könnte das mit dem Sturm falsch gedacht haben.--TobiasB8 14:03, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) BS01 Dort behaupten sie Miserix sei lebend und Teridax hätte eine Illusion geschaffen, die so stark ist das Miserix selbst glaubt das er das Bild an der Wand wäre.. http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Miserix Wörtlich: In retaliation, Teridax constructed a powerful illusion, which cloaked Miserix from the others, and created a picture of Miserix on the chamber wall. The illusion, amplified by his Teridax's new powers, was so powerful that it convinced Miserix himself that he was a picture. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ja, dass stimmt, ich glaube, das ist im neuen Kapitel von Reign of Shadows. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 19:03, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann ist Miserix ja eigentlich noch am Leben. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 20:24, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, er weis nur leider nichts davon. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 11:38, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Blöd.Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:42, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Sehr schön :), dann gibt es ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er als Set rauskommt, ich hoffe mal 2010. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Naja, falls er wirklich mal rauskommt, hoffen wir, dass er nicht zu mickrig aussieht... XD -- Toa-Nuva / 83.243.115.32 18:46, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, mindestens 300 Teile sollte er schon haben... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']]